Song of the Dragon
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters. The first chapter is the introduction to the book.**

Lady Rosiettia smiled fondly at her firstborn child. Her gaze wandered to the bedroom window, where twilight had streaked the sky with black. Hundreds of golden stars twinkled as the newborn girl looked at her mother with wide open eyes. She cooed as Rosiettia conjured up a Lullaby Charm.

A streak of color caught Rosiettia's eye. She quickly turned her head and saw a rainbow colored shooting star streaking across the sky. Her heart sang a song of sadness as she realized that now was her time to return to Avalon, her birthplace.

The woman felt something gently tugging at the charms she wore around her neck and looked

down. She smiled as she saw her daughter's fingers entangled in the magical charms she kept on a long

silver chain. Rosiettia leaned back, as a Vision came into her Magical Sight.

_A girl in boy's clothing who had blue steaks in her hair… turquoise eyes so much like her own… a _

_bloody sword… a young woman sword fighting… a sapphire dragon…Avalon… a bloody battle…_

Lady Rosiettia gasped as she Saw what her newborn daughter's Destiny was to fulfill. She knew

the consequences were far too great to meddle with one's Destiny. She sighed, holding the bundle of

swaddled blankets close.

"Oh, my little _Faye Allanna_," she whispered, using her own nickname, the one her mother had called her when she was just a small child. She looked into her daughter's eyes- turquoise, so very much like her own, with the long, thick, heavy eyelashes that should've been illegal. "My little Allanna, you are destined for great things. What they are, I do not know, but my Vision of you shows me that a great deal many things, most of them honor, love, and justice, that lie in store for you... But I want you to know, that I will always be with you, every step of the way. In a few hours, I shall return back home to Avalon. You remember me telling you about it? You were inside of me. I told you about the busy marketplace, with its sweets from Belgium, silks from China, dolls from Russia, and jewelry from Ireland! And the Royal palace… I told you about Queen Morgana Le Fay, the Queen over all of Avalon, and her twin daughters. I told you about the adventures that the young princess would have, with her friends, the fair animals of the Royal Forest. Oh, my dear daughter, if only I could stay and watch you fulfill your destiny! But I can't, for the next twenty- one years; I shall live in Avalon, where I shall retain my duties. I love you, for you are my firstborn; I have always loved you, even when I didn't know you! It is amazing what feelings a mother can hold in her heart," she whispered as she gazed into her firstborn child's eyes. "Know this, my little Allanna- I will always love you, and I will always watch over you, keeping you safe from any harm that may befall you. I will leave you my charms, so that you may always remember me, my little Allanna. These charms had been passed down in my family for generations, always keep them close to you, and no harm will ever befall you." She sighed, and looked up in prayer. "Please, Sago Shane, grant my daughter control over her Magic and grant her honesty. Help her when she needs a male role, for her father is a knight, and knights travel a great deal. Saga Daphne, guide her through the pains of woman hood and the joys of earning one's wings. Teach her the ways of your kind, and show her how to believe. Saga Elva, teach her respect and kindness .show her the way when she is lost. Saga Aqua, teach her to be calm and cool headed. Lead her away from her father's Irish temper. Sago Victor; grant my daughter patience and love. Show her that the dark is nothing to fear. Sago Aiden, protect Allanna from those who are much bigger then her. Teach Allanna how to use her size to her advantage, I beg of you. Sago Kia, grant Allanna knowledge and knowing the difference between right and wrong. Gift her with eternal peace. Saga Lorelei, bless my daughter with beauty. Show Allanna that being a beautiful young lady is nothing to fear. Sago Orenda, make her crave justice, to want to seek the truth. Give her my stubbornness so that she may pursue her goals and succeed. Sago Basil, grant my daughter good health and a long life. Grant her the ability to heal her wounds quickly. Saga Nadia, give Allanna faith and loyalty. Bless her with friends who will lover her and look after her." She didn't bother praying to Sago Edwin. She gently brushed back her child's black fuzz. She froze, whispering, "You hair… it has water in it…"

Her eyelids shut as mother and daughter fell asleep, the infant's hand still entangled in the

necklaces…

Lionel sighed as he watched his daughter riding her horse. He was a tall man, about six feet eight inches tall, with flaming red hair and blazing green eyes. He was from Ireland and had oftentimes had to explain to others about his unusual coloring.

Allanna looked more like her mother than her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

"Come on, Merlin!" hissed Arthur Pendragon, scowling as his manservant fell behind the hunting party yet again. He impatiently flick a lock of blond hair out of his clear blue eyes. He handled his horse with the hand of a warrior.

"Coming sire!" puffed Merlin, speeding up so that he was next to his master's horse. His long legs quickly propelled him over the hunting path. He frowned. Something wasn't quite right…

~xXx~

I watched the hunting party though my hideout in the trees. I watched the leader- a strong looking young man of about eighteen with blond hair and blue eyes- direct his men to their places with skill. I chuckled as I saw his manservant lagging behind, looking around with observant blue eyes.

I pushed my waist length brown- black curls behind my ear as I jumped to the next tree branch with the ease and skill if an Elf. I looked down at the hunting party and adjusted my Slight so that I could see them better. Within a second, I could see every detail up close as though I were standing next to them.

I blinked my turquoise eyes in surprise. The manservant blazed with the Magic. _he is a Wizard?_ I asked myself. The Wizards and Witches have been wiped out by Uther Pendragon's knights. _How did he survive?_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of cracking braches. I quickly turned my attention back to the hunting party below me. they had not heard it. I sharpened my hearing as well; what I heard my my stomach drop.

_"Quiet, ya fools! If I hear one mor' branch crackin' ten I'll skin the lot o ye alieve!"_

Bandits. And by the sound of them at least two dozen, a small party, compared to others that I have seen.

I jumped again, so that I was above the leader.

"Did you hear something?" he asked his manservant, who just shrugged. He quickly aimed his bow at me and fired. I skillfully caught the arrow with ease and stuck it into my own quiver.

At that moment, an arrow took out one of the guards. He collapsed, his eyes wide and staring. The bandits had started to attack.

The blond man swore and unsheathed his sword, fighting the bandits from his horse. I quickly grabbed an arrow and fired. It hit the bandits in the center of the back. He fell forward, and the blond man frowned, recognizing his arrow.

"Arthur!" yelled his manservant as another bandit tried to sneak up on him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _"Men…"_ I muttered, jumping out of the tree, firing arrows as I went. I landed on a bandit's shoulders, making him fall to his knees at the surprise weight dropped onto him. I tossed my bow into the quiver and unsheathed my sword, letting out a fierce battle cry.

_"KI-YE-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" _I cried as I killed a bandit. The fight was short with me joining in. within minutes, the last bandit was dead, along with all the guards.

I turned and jumped back into the trees, vanishing as mysteriously as I had appeared.

~xXx~

"Arthur!" I yelled as another bandit attacked Arthur.

At that moment, someone dropped out of the trees, arrows flying out of their bow. The mysterious person dropped onto an unsuspecting bandit, whose knees buckled from the surprise amount of weight dropped onto him.

The person, who I now saw was a girl, drew out her sword and started to fight. She handled her blade with grace; her fighting skills were like watching a dance. I scrambled over th Arthur, who had his own blade drawn. I noticed that the bandit's attention had shifted from us to her.

She killed the last bandit and jumped up into the trees from where she came from.

"Who was she? Whoever she was, Camelot needs more fighters like her," commented Arthur, resheathing his sword. "The only thing I saw was she sword- interesting design." Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend, who knew next to nothing about weaponry. "It was a four foot long steel blade with about six inches of polished steel. The hilt was pure hardened silver with a silver wire sheath."

"The only thing I noticed were her eyes," Merlin said. "They were turquoise."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. Merlin bobbed his head up and down a few times. Arthur sighed. "If she's Magic, then we'll have to take her back with us to Camelot." He looked at the slowly darkening sky and frowned.

"If the girl lives around here…" mused Merlin, spying a river. "Follow the water!"

"For once, you are using your brains." Merlin rolled his eyes behind the prince's back as they set off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

The girl reigned in her horse suddenly, her head tilted to one side. She started to gallop back to the Forbidden Forest, smiling as her blue streaked curls flew out behind her.

She giggled as she caught sight of the two visitors. She reigned in her stallion, causing it to rear, neighing loudly as he greeted the visitors as well. She allowed the stallion to place its hooves onto the dirt path once more as she inspected the guest.

One of them was a tall, well built, handsome man of about eighteen years. He had golden blond hair, clear blue eyes and carried himself as though he were a noble. The second man was built gangly and awkwardly, and had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Our hunting party was ambushed and we cant go back home without traveling in the dark," began the blond. "We were wondering if we may be permitted ti spend the night here?" The other one looked surprised at the blond's formatally.

"You will have to take that up with our leader," Allanna said. She turned the horse and beckoned the two to follow her.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, and this is Merlin, my…" Arthur looked over at Merlin. "… servant."

She looked at Arthur, and with a clear, musical voice said, "I'm Allanna of Tameran, Aaragon, Solaria and Pandora, Arthur."

"A pleasure," murmured Arthur, walking next to Allanna.

Soon, they reached a village. Arthur and Merlin blinked in surprise. The only females were older women who were sewing, gossiping or cooking as they tended to infants and called to older children.

"I am the only female of this generation to live in the village," explained Allanna as she led them to a small home where a giant of a man was chopping wood. He stopped as he saw Allanna, frowning as he saw the two men that walked with her.

Allanna dismounted her horse with ease and skill, running into the giant's arms, speaking in a forgin tongue as she did so.

"Lionel, is gá do na fir áit chun fanacht. Fhéadfaí iad a cheadú chun fanacht le linn? Cuimhnigh na fir gur inis mé tú ar tí é, na fir a shábháil mé as an bandits? Tá siad seo orthu," she chattered excitedly, pointing to Arthur and Merlin as she did so.

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, my goddaughter shall show you to where you will sleep tonight. I hope you won't mind sleeping in the barn tonight," the redhead said, standing up fully. He was taller than Arthur at six feet eleven inches. Merlin had to hide a smile at the look on Arthur's face.

Allanna start to walk off, calling behind her, "You may want to straighten your appearance a bit before dinner tonight." She reached the barn and pushed the doors open. Arthur entered first, blinking in surprise. He though that he would have to spend the night sleeping with animals, but the barn was really a guesthouse. The horse's stalls had a bed in each one with a mirror and chest. At the end of the end of the barn was a privy and washbins. Allanna left the men alone so that they could wash up.

A while later, Arthur and Merlin found Allanna and Lionel in a circle of people. Allanna waved the two over, and Arthur grabbed the seat next to her.

"Here," Allanna said, handing them both bowls of steaming soup and loaves of bread. She started daintily to eat her food, using her bread to eat the last of the meaty stew.

"This is good!" said Merlin through a mouthful of stew. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Would you care for some more?" asked Allanna, grinning when Merlin nodded. "Helan fhéadfadh, le do thoil leat a thabhairt dúinn roinnt stew francach níos mó?" A big, pleasant looking middle aged woman with a child on her hips waddled forwards with a steaming pot and ladel and poured in more stew for Merlin.

"Growing boys need to eat a lot, ay?" she said in a heavily accented voice, pinching Merlin's cheek before heading back to her children.

"She does that to everyone, including Lionel," whispered Allanna, from her bowl, chuckling lightly as she watched a blushing Merlin rubbing his cheek. He scowled at Arthur, who was laughing at the look on Merlin's face.

"Arthur Pendragon, might I ask you a favor in return for tonight?" asked Lionel later that night as Arthur was about to enter the barn.

"Of course, anything." Arthur had grown to respect the giant redhead man, who had settled a quirl over a cow with a calm face, even when the two people were furious.

"Allanna has always dreamed of being a knight. She is one of the best fighters in this village. Could you make her dream come true and take her before your father?" Lionel held his breath, waiting.

Arthur sighed. "It is not up to me to make this decision. It is up to my father." He looked at Lionel, quickly adding, "But I think that I can bring her with me."

Lionel bid the prince goodnight and went to his house to tell Allanna the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

Allanna woke up the next morning as dawn was breaking out over the mountains. She rolled out of bed, shivering in the morning's crisp fall coldness. She quickly dressed in a royal blue shirt, black tunic with embroidery at the yolk, sleeves and hem, black leggings and boots. She quickly packed everything that she owned into her saddlebags, she slipped out of the house and into the meadowful of horses.

She whistled sharply, and her stallion, Running Fire, broke away from the clump of sleepy horses and trotted over to his mistress, who rubbed his muzzle and fed him an apple.

"What a handsome horse." Allanna didn't twitch at Arthur's voice behind her. He leaned on the fence next to her, their shoulder's touching.

"What is Camelot like?" asked Allanna, as Running Fire unhinged the gate with much practice and trotted over, neighing lighting as he butted his mistress in the chest. "That hurts, you know," she told the horse, causing Arthur to blush a deep scarlet. Arthur started to tell her about Camelot as she put reigns on Running Fire. She pulled two horses from the herd, outfitting them in reigns as well. Allanna listened with rapt attention, slinging her saddlebags onto Running Fire's back and buckling them.

"No saddles?" asked Arthur, noticing the lack of equipment.

"We have no need for them. We have always ridden bareback. You don't mind?" she asked, not turning around.

"No, of course not!" Arthur quickly said. He quickly made a note not to whine about the pain. Allanna smiled at him as she led the horses to a yawning Merlin. She handed him the reigns of one and Arthur the other. She gracefully leapt onto the back of Running Fire, tossing on her hooded cloak when she was settled. She saw Arthur leading his mount over to a fence, where he hopped onto the horse. Merlin did likewise, wincing as he got on.

Allanna trotted over to Lionel, who was waiting at the heart of the village.

"Farewell, Allanna of Tameran, Aaragon, Solaria and Pandora," said Lionel, offering his goddaughter a bundle, which she carefully stowed in her saddlebags. A woman strapped more saddlebags onto Arthur and Merlin's horses. "Food," explained Lionel, laughing at the look on Merlin's face.

"Shall we go onwards?" asked Allanna, her tinkling laughter following her as she nudged Running Fire into a gallop. Arthur and Merlin kicked their mounts to follow, wincing as they did so.

Arthur caught up to Allanna. "I can't believe that you are the only teenaged female in that village," he commented as they raced together.

Allanna nodded her head as she jumped a log. "It's a long story," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Aside from sword fighting and archery, what other weapons can you use?" asked Arthur, curious about the girl. They started to talk about weapons, which led to a debate between crossbows and regular bows.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Camelot. Arthur led the way to the castle, courtyard, where stableboys rushed to take the horse from the trio. Allanna slid off of Running Fire, patting his nose before following Arthur and Merlin into the castle. Allanna stayed close to Arthur as he led the way to the king's meeting chambers. He stopped outside the doors, took a deep breath and opened them.

Allanna entered first, causing the court to fall silent. When Arthur entered, a cry of relief sweapt across the room and Uther stood to embrace his son.

"Arthur, where have you been? I sent search parties out to find you when you didn't return last night!" Uther looked over his son, his eyes catching the cuts and bruises that covered his son's body. "What happened?"

Arthur quickly told his father of what had happened. When he got to the part about the girl jumping out of the trees and onto a bandit's shoulders, Uther had to hide a smile. When Arthur had finished, Uther looked at his son, who motioned Allanna forward. She stepped forward, the hood of her cloak still up.

"My child, please remove your cloak," requested Uther, his curiosity starting to kill him. A tiny, dainty hand untied the ribbon of the cloak, and it fell off, leaving Uther to examine Allanna.

Allanna was a tiny girl, under five feet tall, with waist length black curls that looked like silk. Uther peered closer, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him her black curls had steals of blue running throughout the hair. And her eyes were a most unusual color- deep turquoise blue, with tiny flecks of rainbows. He could clearly see that she had the body of a fighter; the way she carried herself, the way she walked, and the way she gazed at him with one hand resting lightly upon the hilt of her sword.

"Arthur told me that you saved him," stated Uther.

"That is correct, My Lord," rang out Allanna's clear, musical voice.

"Is there anything that you would like in return?" asked Uther, unprepared for her request.

"There is one thing that I would like. To become a knight." Allanna's turquoise eyes met Uther's shocked steel grey eyes. "I can fight any man and win."

"No! Absolutely not!" Uther was horrified that this beautiful girl would throw away her life to become a knight.

"Father," Arthur spoke up. "I gave her godfather my word that she would become a knight of the realm. I asked him if there was anything that I could do to repay his kindness, and he asked me if Allanna could become a knight." Arthur's blue eyes met Uther's grey ones.

"Fine." Uther sat down once more. "She shall be your responsibility, though Arthur. Wherever you go, she'll go to. I don't care if you have to sleep in the same room together."

"Arthur's heart flip flopped at his father's words. He bowed and grabbed Allanna's hand before leaving the chamber.

When they had entered Camelot, Allanna quickly drew the hood over her head, shadowing her face so that the only thing that could be seen were her eyes.

.?Mode=Cat&Cat=2100

.?Mode=Cat&Cat=2100

/about

/about

.com/#en|ga|Helan%2C%20could%20you%20please%20bring%20us%20some%20more%20rat%20stew%3F

.com/#en|ga|Helan%2C%20could%20you%20please%20bring%20us%20some%20more%20rat%20stew%3F

Lionel sighed as he watched his daughter riding her horse. He was a tall man, about six feet eight inches tall, with flaming red hair and blazing green eyes. He was from Ireland and had oftentimes had to explain to others about his unusual coloring. _Allanna looks more like her mother than her father_, he thought.

She had brown black curls that fell to her waist like silk, big turquoise eyes that were lined in long, thick heavy lashes and a rosebud mouth that could pout, tease, smile, frown, or mock whenever it felt like it. She was tiny for eighteen years of age, and she was built more like a boy than a girl, with a body that had muscles harder than rock.

"I... yes," Arthur said. Hazel helped Kassandra sit down, and Merlin came over to join them. He sat on a branch next to Hazel, who sighed and closed her eyes. She concentrated for a moment, then seemed to take some of the water out of the rainstorm, almost from the clouds themselves, and began manipulating it with her hands. As soon as she did this, Merlin noticed odd markings appear around her eyes. He had been so focused on watching her with the water; he didn't notice aqua-colored circles and waves appear around her eyes, framing them with silver and light blue gems. _Heck with the water, _Merlin thought. _This is _way _better to watch._ He admired her for a second longer, until she closed her eyes again and let the water fall to the ground. Hazel turned and nodded towards Kassandra, who closed her right hand, and as she opened it, there lay a beautiful orchid, Kassandra's favorite flower. Then, as if on command, the wind blew it away, lightly enough it landed perfectly in the tree a few feet away from them. Hazel then snapped her fingers and the flower burst into flames. She gave Kassandra an evil grin. _Oh, Hazel, what I am I going to do with you? _Kassandra asked her friend inside her mind. _I don't know. What _have_ you been doing for the last 20 years?_

"Well, I am not a sorceress. I am an **Elemental**, just like Kassandra. We are believed to be the last of our kind. We may only control the four natural elements: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. We are given one at birth, and may acquire only one more in our lifetime. I control the **Rival Elements**, Water and Fire. That's been known to happen but one other time. Because of this, I may experience personality switches from time to time, one being Water and the other being Fire. Both are very unpredictable elements, and apparently I am perceived as such. Kassandra, on the other hand, controls the **Harmony Elements**, Air and Earth. They work well with each other, and are usually very steady. Kassandra is usually very calm, but if she feels that someone she cares about is in danger, she can become deadly. Fast," Hazel added, with emphasis on her last word.

adorkable

"Enough talk!" Hazel suddenly shouted. "I'll fight." _Thank God Kassie and I decided to wear pants today. _Hazel drew back her swords in a fighting stance. Arthur stepped next to her, clutching his sword. Merlin, who didn't have a sword, stood behind a tree, ready to use his magic if it was needed. Kassandra walked next to her sister, holding two swords of her own. Arthur noticed the designs on both the girl's swords; they were beautiful and represented the elements each controlled.

I know," Arthur said comfortingly as he could. She shifted slightly so now her head was resting in the crook of his neck. He leaned his chin on her head as he breathed in her scent. She smelled like the forest right after it rained, mixed with some kind of sweet-smelling flower. Eventually, she lifted her head up, and looked into his eyes for a few minutes, liking what she saw in his aura. After contemplating it for a minute, Arthur bent his head down to kiss her. Hazel was a little indecisive about it, but decided to go along with it and kiss him. He made her feel so good, after all... she really didn't want it to end. He kissed her for a good two minutes, before their lungs betrayed them and they both needed air. Hazel pulled away first and smiled at Arthur, who looked a little starstruck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

"These are my chambers," announced Arthur, opening the door to his very messy bedchambers. "I thought I told Merlin to clean this mess up!" grumbled Arthur. "You can use this area as you chambers," he continued, showing her a door that opened into another bedchamber.

Allanna entered the room, setting her saddlebags onto the bed. She went to the window, opening it so that she could breath the city's air. She inhaled deeply before going to the bed and starting to unpack. She laid out her only other clothes, two sets of shirts, tunics and leggings on the bed. She placed her collection of glass fragments onto a shelf and placed her other items away. (Any ideas on what she might've bought with her?)

A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts. She answered it and saw Merlin and a girl with tan skin and a big nose. She was smiling brightly at Allanna, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Prince Arthur has required me to make you some new clothes, Allanna," she said. "I'm Gwen, the castle seamstress." She bustled her way past Allanna and set her sewing basket on the bed. Merlin trailed in after her with several bolts of colorful fabric in his arms and dropped them onto the bed as well. "Let's see," mused Gwen, motioning for Allanna to slowly turn around. She did so, wondering what she was going to do next. "Yes, clothes off!" barked Gwen.

Allanna obediently began to peel off her clothes, leaving Merlin a scarlet mess. Finally, Allanna was wearing nothing but a breast band and loincloth. Merlin flushed and looked away. Gwen looked shocked at Allanna's boldness.

"I was the only female my age in the village," she reminded Merlin with a sigh. "Besides, there's not that much to see."

Slowly, Merlin peeked. To his horror, he saw that Allanna's lovey place skin was covered with scar that crisscrossed her back, legs, arms and cheek. Gwen gasped at the sight of the scars, causing Allanna to turn to face them. Merlin winced as he saw scars crisscrossing her stomach and disappearing underneath her breast band and loincloth.

"What happened?" asked Gwen, concerned. She gently touched a scar, thinking it looked like a knife had swiped her.

Allanna shrugged. "I grew up with males, remember? I was always climbing fences and walls, dueling someone or another, riding, climbing trees, or learning how to use a weapon."

Arthur chose that moment to walk in. "Allanna, there will be a party tonight so make sure that you-" He stopped when he saw the almost naked girl, blushing a bright crimson. He quickly exited.

"Well, that's a first," commented Merlin. "I had never seen Arthur embarrassed before."


	6. Chapter 6

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

The next night, Allanna found herself dressed in black leggings, boots and a black shirt. Her tunic was cream with embroidery and was knee length with side slits for easy movement. She had her sword buckled to her hip and Gwen had French braided her hair. She had refused to wear makeup, saying that the knights didn't wear it, so why should she? However, she allowed Gwen to place a silver necklace around her neck. Just as they were finished, a knock sounded at the door. Gwen answered it to see that it was Arthur.

"Are you ready…" Arthur trailed off when he saw Allanna. She awkwardly stood from her chair and walked over to the prince.

"Thank you for helping me get ready Gwen." Allanna turned to Arthur and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to stand there all night looking like a fish or are you going to move?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Arthur blushed and moved aside, bowing to the tomboyish lady standing before him. She bowed in reply, and the two left.

Within minutes, they reached the Great Hall, where Uther, the court and the knights were sitting and chatting. The moment Arthur and Allanna entered, the hall went quiet. Arthur led the way to sit next to his father and Allanna next to him.

Immeadilty, mutters started to rumble across the hall; "I am refusing to trail with a _girl_…"… "It's about time a lady tried out to become a knight…"… "I wonder how enjoyable she is in bed…"… "She should be in a dress, not showing off her legs like a savage…"… "She should be married not training for knighthood…."

Arthur stood up at that point and the hall went silent once more. "Knights-in-training, I would like to introduce my own personal squire, Allanna of Tameran, Aaragon, Solaria and Pandora. She is _**OFF LIMITS**_ for your own personal enjoyment. If I catch or hear of any of you toying with her, then I shall have no choice but to strip you of your titles and knighthood." He met the eyes of each knight, telling them that he was serious.

A knight sitting next to Allanna started up a conversation about crossbows, and within seconds the two were playfully debating the advantages over a crossbow and a hunting bow. Arthur looked over at his squire and smiled as he saw her interacting with a knight. He noticed that Allanna had a passionate fire in her eyes as the playfully heated debate went on for some time.

"I am a country bumpkin, so herefore and therefore, I don't know how to use a crossbow!" said Allanna, ending the debate at last.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Would you like me to teach you?" he asked. Allanna nodded eagerly, accepting a plate of roasted eels from Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Actually, if I'm not mistaken, the teaching is suppose to be my job," he reminded Thomas with an arrogant smirk on his face. Allanna shot his a dirty look before turning to her meal. She ate everything on her plate, and even had fourths, to the amazement of all the men, including the king.

"Well now my dear, you are hungry, aren't you?" the king asked her later that night as the knights were tumbling off to bed. Arthur stood off to the side, waiting to escort Allanna back to her rooms.

Allanna shrugged. "In my village, we ate a lot." That explained it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

Arthur woke up with a start. He sat up and looked out his window, seeing lighting flashing across the ebony sky. He heard thunder crashing and… crying?

Arthur climbed out of bed, grabbing his sword as a reflex. He crept to the door that separated his room from Allanna's and slowly opened it. Seeing no danger, he entered slowly. He saw Allanna curled up in a ball and whimpering into her pillow. Every time a loud roll of thunder would cry out, she would sob loudly. Arthur put his sword down and sat on the edge of her bed. He awkwardly started to rub her back. To his surprise, Allanna threw herself into his arms, whimpering softly.

"When I was six years old, a bolt of lightning struck the blacksmith's house and killed his son and pregnant daughter-in-law," she whispered, her tears dripping onto Arthur's chest. "I've been scared of lightning ever since." She flinched as another crack slit the air.

"Shhh… I'm here, it can't get us…" soothed Arthur, running his hand through Allanna's curls. His other hand was resting against the small of her back, keeping her close to him. Arthur laid down on the bed with Allanna quietly sniffling on his chest. He absentmindly combed his hand through her curls in an effort to calm her down. Within moments, both had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

Arthur slowly blinked his blue eyes, wondering why he wasn't in own bedchamber. He felt something stir besides him, and he saw Allanna curled up next to him. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, making it difficult for Arthur to untangle himself from the girl's embrace.

Her shirt slipped up; Arthur blushed. Then, he frowned. He carefully pushed the shirt up more and gasped in horror.

Her body was marred with scars that crisscrossed like angry lines on a slip of parchment. Some of them were old; others looked to be about a few years old. Arthur pulled down her shirt guiltily. She must have been in extreme pain whenever she moved. Arthur admired her strength and courage to want to become a knight with her injuries.

Arthur crawled out of her bed and crept into his room, grabbing his sword as he went. He entered his chambers and shut the door, sighing.

~xXx~

Allanna and Arthur walked onto the training fields, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Allanna and whisper.

"Are we going to stand around and gossip about my squire like little old ladies or are we going to train?" yelled Arthur, his voice clearly ringing through the area. The knights stopped snickering at Allanna and went back to their training. "Right," muttered Arthur. "Might I see your blade?" He held out his hand to Allanna.

She unsheathed her blade and handed it hilt-first to the prince, who almost dropped it, for he wasn't expecting the ladylike sword to be so heavy. The knights sniggered a bit, but were silenced as their prince glared at them again. To cover up his embarrassment, he tried out a few tricks, only to find to his dismay, that the sword was indeed, too heavy for him.

Allanna giggled as the knights began to roar with mirth. Seeing the look of hurt dignity on the prince's face, she spun around and roared with the voice of a battle commander, "SHET UP YER GOBS AN GIT BACK TER TRAININ"!" The knights stopped sniggering and did as told. She turned back to Arthur in her normal, soft-spoken way and caught him giving her an admiring look. Allanna blushed a deep red as her turquoise eyes met Arthur's sapphire blue eyes.

Allanna shook herself and accepted her blade back from the prince. She took a deep breath, then she began to go through her paces.

Arthur watched Allanna's graceful thrusts and steps as she twirled around the training field. She was both graceful and deadly as she displayed her skills to the prince and the knights, who stopped their training to ogle at her.

Finally, the girl ended with a spin and a thrust. She looked up at her training master and saw that he was staring at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Allanna softly asked the prince, as she jogged up to him. Arthur noticed that even though she was a tomboy, she still walked and acted like a nobel woman.

"You are a good fighter," Arthur began. "However, we still need to work on some of your techniques a bit." He was secretly jealous by her skill; she fought as though she were a knight her entire life.

"Back at the village, everyone was depended on to fight when bandit season began," Allanna said as though she had read the prince's mind.

**Before I forget, if you wish to know what Allanna was saying in chapter 3, go to Google Translators and set the To button to Irish.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Contains spoilers for my novel, Song of the Wolf. Similar plotline, but with some different characters.**

The next thing that Allanna knew was that she had passed the crown prince's test of fighting in several forms of self defense, including hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and staff training. Allanna quickly found out that the prince was arrogant and proud, so she used this to her advantage.

Finally, the prince called a halt. Allanna could see that he was streaked with sweat and that his chest was heaving heavily from trying to blow her blows. Merlin darted over to offer the prince his waterskin, which Arthur offered to Allanna first. Allanna took a few tiny sips before offering it back to the prince.

It was then that she noticed that all the knights had halted their training exercises to oogle at her. Allanna turned a deep shade of red; she hid it by playing with her hair. It was then that she realized that it was past late afternoon.

Arthur slung his arm around his squire and led her up to the castle. He was very well aware that he had a female under his arm, with breasts and a vagina and an ass, but still… He frowned, then sniffed again. _She smelled of chocolate, strawberries and roses?_ he thought to himself as he led her to her room.

Allanna knew that Crown Prince Arthur had a reputation for being a flirt, but she still couldn't help but feel safe with his firm, muscular arm around her shoulder.

_He wouldn't want me, I'm just another country bumpkin…_

_She doesn't want me, I'm just a spoiled prince…_

When Allanna entered her room, she quickly drew up a bath with nice warm water. Actually, she took some of the cold water and heated it using her fire abilities. Once the bath was to her desire, she stripped of her sweaty clothes and lowered herself into the steaming bath, sighing happily. She washed her hair with scented soaps that she had made to trade with traders for coins and other necessities back home. She held her breath and submerged her head underwater for a few moments.

_He is cute… but he shouldn't want me… he should court a duchess or a countess, or a princess… but what if he does want me? What would My Lord Uther say? Would he accept me? Or would he send my head to the chopping block? UGRH… I hate hormones…_

Allanna poked her head out of the tub. She stood, water dripping from her body. She used her air element to dry her quickly, then used her water element to shoo the water back into the tub. She then opened up her armour and searched around for a suitable gown to wear to supper. After searching for a few moments, she wound a pale blue and silver gown that had puff-in-slash sleeves, a square neckline and was open down the front to show off the satin petticoat. She sliped on her underclothes before stepping into the dress. She walked over to the vanity and combed out her hair until it shined. She placed a tiny jeweled hairclip in to hold back her bangs. She found a pair of white silk slippers and wiggled her feet into them. When she was finished with her appearance, she sipped her throwing knives into their hidden sheaths that covered her body; the small of her back, her legs, her arms, and her stomach. Even though she knew that she was being overdramatic, she still felt better with some weaponry on her.

She straightened up her dress before she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it.

**I wonder what Arthur's reaction should be? Take my quiz on my homepage!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song of the Dragon**

**I do not own Merlin**

**SUMMERY:**

**Allanna, a young girl who grew up as a male, heads to Camelot to become the realm's first female knight. Along the way, she'll have to hide her secrets, battle evil sorcereresses, and battle her feelings for two men…**

Arthur was speechless as his eyes took in the beauty before him. Allanna blushed and stepped from her chambers, shutting the door behind her. Arthur finally snapped himself from his thoughts as Allanna began to brush past him. He placed a hand onto her shoulder, causing for her to turn and look at him with puzzlement. Arthur bowed and held out his arm for her to take, which she did do after a moment of shock.

As the duo entered the great hall, Allanna was aware of the other knights eyeballing her, but she kept her head held high and her gaze even as Arthur bowed her into a chair next to his.

She concentrated on what was on her plate and smiled whenever Arthur would speak to her, giggling softly at his jokes and attempts to woo her.

"If I didn't say so, then I would say that my son is smitten with his trainee!" teased Uther, making Allanna and Arthur both blush a deep cherry red color.

"That cannot be possible, my lord. I am a mere commoner- I am not right for a prince to have me as his own." Allanna surprised everyone, including herself, with her outspoken comment. "Forgive, my lord- I've yet to learn to hold my tongue."

"I shall overlook your comment," smiled Uther, taking a sip of his wine.

Allanna spent the rest of the night playing with her food as she thought about the prince of Camelot. Likewise, Arthur was also deep in thought, only over his trainee.

Three hours later, when dinner was over, Arthur escorted Allanna back to her chambers, unsure of what to say. Allanna was quiet, making the prince think that something was wrong.

"Why did your father banned magic?" asked Allanna in an innocent voice as she walked backwards so that they could talk to one another.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that magic killed my mother," answered Arthur in a sad voice. "He has reason to believe that all magic is evil."

"What do you think?" Allanna asked him, stopping to lean up against a wall.

The prince sighed before running a hand through his thick blonde locks. "I honestly don't know."

"I'll let you in on a secret." Allanna smirked before Arthur boxed her in, his arms entrapping her on either side of her body.

"And what might that be?" asked Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"Magic is everywhere- one just need to know where to look," whispered Allanna mysteriously.


End file.
